May The God's Be Happy
by TaskAgentK
Summary: 4 best friends, 4 demi-gods, and one massive prophecy! Kerry, Johanna, Alanna and Rhianna find out their demi-gods, only to be thrown into a quest. but what happens when there's a prophecy claiming, someone will lose their life!


Chapter 1- Die, history teacher die!  
I sit in history class and, surprisingly, I'm interested. We're learning about the Greek Gods and demi-gods, their half human kids.  
"Zeus was leader over the gods, although his two brothers, Poseidon and Hades, were also important. They were the big three. Poseidon was god of the sea, Hades was lord of the underworld and Zues was god of the skies. He could control the weather and send lightning down. Poseidon could control the sea and Hades gaurded the underworld. There are many other gods like Athena, Goddess of wisdom and war strategy, Apollo, God of the sun, archery etc, and Aphrodite, Goddess of love, beauty and procreation." At this last sentence, my best friends and I start giggling.  
"Kerry, Rhianna, Johanna and Alanna stay behind at the end of the lesson!"  
My name is Kerry and I'm 16. I go to a boarding school in England and would be dead by now if I didn't have my beffers with me. I haven't ever met my parents. I was put into this school as an orphan and it was the same for Rhianna, Alanna and Johanna. At the end of the lesson we reluctantly stay behind and all look at each other scared.  
"Thank you girls." Mrs Parks says with an evil grin on her face which makes every single one of us shiver right to our cores.  
"What do you mean?" I ask boldly.  
"Kerry, Kerry, Kerry, you really think i don't know who you are?" at that she suddenly turned into a green scaled woman with snakes for hair. The others all hid their eyes but I continued to stare defiantly at Mrs Parks.  
"Guys you can look. Medusa was the only gorgon who could turn you to stone. I did listen in class you know." I take up a new stance. This could get rough, but I'm ready.  
"Well done, half-blood. And I thought you were just a slacker." She says, looking mildly impressed.  
"You just said half-blood, as in demi-god or child of a god and human." Alanna says timidly but then holding her head higher and taking a fighting stance too.  
"Wow you half-bloods pay a lot more attention than I gave you credit for. But now it is time for you all to die. My mistress' plans must not be stopped!" hisses Mrs Parks the Gorgon. Suddenly Serenah, a girl in our class with long blonde hair which reaches the ground, rushes in.  
"I knew it! I knew it was you!" She says, pointing at the Gorgon. She whips out a sword and Johanna let's out a little scream. She starts expertly swinging the sword at the gorgon. She eventually gets a good deep slash in the side and my history teacher, the gorgon, falls to the floor.  
"Aha, well done young half-blood. Quite good for filth." She spat the last word. "But Mistress said if anything went wrong, make sure all your little camp buddies hear -  
Several shall follow on a perilous quest,  
Daughters of the big three and one small,  
Climb a mountain tall,  
One of their number shall fall."  
She says this all with a sly grin on her face and the light slowly fades from her eyes. We sit there silently until Serenah suddenly stands up. We all look over to her.  
"We need to pack, to go..." She murmurs.  
"Go where?" Johanna asks and I am suddenly happy to hear her voice. She'd been quiet the whole time. I grab all my friends and we're all in a massive hug.  
"Camp Half-Blood, America." Replies Serenah calmly, "So we better get to your dorm an pack. Thomas will meet us there."  
"You mean Thomas Johnson, the guy with crutches?" Asks Rhianna, and a curiosity sparkles in her eyes.  
"Yes, he's a satyr." Serenah answers.  
"What's a satyr?" Asks Johanna. Trust Johanna to have not listened to probably the most interesting subject we would have ever done in history.  
I roll my eyes. "Alanna you answer her, I can't be bothered." I say lazily as we start walking up the stairs to our dorm.  
"A satyr is one of many types of Greek mythological creatures although the Romans call them fauns. They have goat ears and horns. They have the lower have of a goat and the upper half of a man."  
Alanna finishes just as we arrive in front of our dorm where Thomas is waiting.


End file.
